


Whoopsie-daisy

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: You can have wild sex, just don't have it too wild.





	Whoopsie-daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterbitch (WinterLadyy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/gifts).



They have gone through a great number of positions ever since they started having sex. They have christened every single surface of Shiro's mansion, they've done it in the bathrooms, in the bedrooms, on the kitchen counter, on the kitchen table, *against* the counters and the tables and the walls, they've left scratches and marks on each other and on the house. The only place where they regularly don't fuck is Shiro's old, old bed, a huge king size beauty, probably older than the house itself.

Except Keith has eyed the canopy around it with a sharp eye, measured the distances between the headboard and poles on each corner. And what he wants, he gets.

"Oh - *fuck!"* He screams, fangs extending, nails shifting into claws that dig into the old bone of the headboard. Shiro is *slamming* into him, with force that would break a lesser man's hips - but Keith takes it, Keith loves it and burns under his husband's care.

Shiro growls and grabs a fistful of Keith's hair. "Fucking obscene," Shiro snarls and fucks into him and fucks fucks fucks and his cock feels ten times stronger, ten times harder like this, drilling into Keith with enough force to send him shaking and moaning and drooling.

The bed creaks.

The curve of Keith's body is distracting, as is the slide of sweat down his beautiful bones. He shifts upwards on the bed with every thrust, the headboard creaking the harder Keith grips it.

Both close their eyes, both whine and growl and call out to each other. Shiro fucks into Keith and Keith takes it and takes it and - the bed creaks, the bed cracks, unable to withstand the immortal passion on it, the headboard splits under Keith's death-tight grip and breaks in two. Shiro barely has time to stop moving before the entire bed cracks in thhe middle and sends two incoherent, aroused vampires crashing to the floor.

It takes them a few seconds but soon Keith is laughing and spreading his legs again and he's being taken again, knees digging into rotten wood, blood spilling from small wounds.


End file.
